Nada que perder
by Mike-AlexVN
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran inesperadamente a la salida de un café, sin pensar que ellos dos tendrían una relación algo extraña pero que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles. Fic especialmente dedicado a mi mejor amiga AleSakura-Kobato Tsubasa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP. Es una historia de fan para fans sin fines de lucro. **

**NADA QUE PERDER**

**By: Michy-CanelitaVN**

**I. "El encuentro" **

_**Pensamiento de Sakura**_

Hoy mientras paseaba por el parque con mi amiga Tomoyo, ocurrió algo realmente extraño, y no digo extraño por fenómenos extra normales como zombis, fantasmas o extraterrestres, nada de eso; en realidad me refiero a la sensación que me hizo sentir esa situación, fue algo raro pero al mismo tiempo especial mas sin embargo no encuentro las palabras para describirlo.

Oh! Pero que mal educada soy contándote algo que tal vez no sea la gran cosa y sin darte ni la menor idea de quien soy.

Hola, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 21 años… esta bien, en realidad tengo 23 pero quitarme un par de añitos no le hace daño a nadie o ¿si?, bueno yo vivo en una pequeña ciudad de Japón llamada Tomoeda, que a pesar de parecer una ciudad tranquila y poco interesante te sorprenderían las cosas fascinantes y en ocasiones un tanto peculiares que pueden llegar a ocurrir, soy diseñadora de modas y estoy muy emocionada ya que pronto abrirán una importante fábrica de ropa juvenil aquí en Tomoeda y seré su diseñadora exclusiva; bueno regresando al tema principal, comparto departamento con mi mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana Tomoyo Daidouji a quien conozco desde que usábamos pañales, crecimos juntas ya que éramos vecinas, salíamos a jugar juntas, íbamos al colegio juntas, en fin hacíamos casi todo juntas. Tomoyo se dedica más que nada a las artes, le encanta la música en especial si se trata de cantar, debo mencionar que mi amiga tiene una asombrosa y privilegiada voz, en fin ella es mi mejor amiga y confidente, la aprecio mucho.

¡Muy bien! Ahora que ya tienen un poco de noción sobre mi vida continuemos con la historia…

Es invierno y lo que realmente se apetece es pasar la tarde en casa bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo películas con tu mejor amiga, con la chimenea encendida y algunas mantas para mantener el calor como lo haría la mayoría de la gente de Japón, pero no nosotras, Tomoyo y yo decidimos tomar nuestros abrigos y salir a jugar con la nieve al parque mas conocido de Tomoeda "El parque pingüino"; si lo se ya estoy un poco grande como para salir a jugar con la nieve, pero comprendan tengo un espíritu algo infantil pero eso no quiere decir que sea inmadura. En fin llegamos al centro del parque donde algunos niños jugaban como era lo habitual, cerca del tobogán del Gran rey pingüino, tome a Tomoyo de la mano y corrí llevándola conmigo casi volando y como era de esperarse de mi tropecé y caímos en un banco de nieve lo cual agradecí enormemente por ahorrarnos unos cuantos moretones como era tan común en mi ya que suelo ser un poco torpe.

Tomoyo se levanto algo desconcertada por la caída pero aun así no dejo de sonreír de esa manera tan pacifica y tierna que en ocasiones me parece algo maternal.

-Vaya Sakura, si que tienes prisa- dijo de una manera suave pero un tanto burlona la vez_._

-Si un poco- reí de manera discreta y con las mejillas seguramente rojas por la vergüenza de que mi amiga siempre esta soportando mis locuras.

–Pero sabes que me emociono y en ocasiones no puedo controlarlo; pero venga ya mejor hagamos una guerrita de bolas de nieve.

-No lo se amiga no quiero terminar llena de nieve y mojada con el frio que...

No termino ni la frase cuando una enorme bola de nieve aterrizo en mi cara, lo cual me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-Oye Tomoyo! Eso no se vale

Mi amiga salió corriendo justo antes de que yo me levantara para arrojarle nieve.

-Tomoyo ven aquí no huyas, además fuiste tu quien empezó.

-Si Sakurita, pero fuiste tu quien quería guerrita ¿no es así?- La voz de Tomoyo se escucho desde lejos mientras se ocultaba tras un árbol.

Yo guarde silencio mientras me escabullía hacia donde ella estaba para sorprenderla.

-¿Sakura?... Sa sa ¿Sakurita?- Tomoyo al no escuchar una respuesta o tan siquiera un ruido que diera razón de mi presencia solo tartamudeo mi nombre-¿Estas ahí amiga?

Sin pensarlo espere paciente a que Tomoyo se volteara para que yo pudiera asustarla con un poco de nieve.

-Aaaah!- grite de manera un poco alarmante lo que logro llamar la atención de mi amiga y de algunos mas, lo cual me sirvió para tirarle la nieve a Tomoyo. – ¿Te asuste?- le pregunte cínicamente.

-Por Dios Sakura! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?- dijo un poco exaltada pero aun así no se borro ese semblante tan sereno que tiene.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón…- Yo rogué un poco apenada con mi amiga por haberle causado tal susto. –Por favor perdóname Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes amiga, sé que no lo hiciste con el afán de asustarme así –dijo sonriendo- Que te parece si ahora vamos a tomar café a la nueva cafetería que abrieron a unas cuadras de aquí, te invitare un panque de los que tanto te gustan.

-Si, me parece perfecto –prácticamente con estrellas resplandecientes en los ojos y saltando de la emoción, abrace a mi amiga- Gracias, gracias!

-Para mí siempre es un placer Sakurita- exclamo con voz dulce Tomoyo.

Caminamos por la acera hacia la cafetería, Tomoyo me tomo de la mano y me dijo muy entusiasmada en lo que llegábamos a nuestro destino.

-Ay amiga! Ya quiero verte en tu nuevo trabajo, ¿Quién será tu jefe o jefa?

-No lo se Tomoyo, realmente el trato lo hice por teléfono y fue la asistente quien habló conmigo.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que tu primer día será emocionante.

-Si eso creo- dije justo antes de entrar a la cafetería.

-Mira Sakura es la cafetería de la que te hablé hace un momento, ¿verdad que es linda?

-Si ya lo creo, es muy linda.

Entramos y nos intercepto un joven de apariencia bastante noble de manera amable nos condujo hacia nuestra mesa.

-¿Mesa para dos?- dijo el chico y con un gesto caballeroso nos ayudo con las sillas al sentarnos.

-Gracias!- exclamo mi amiga.

-Gracias!- dije yo pero en un tono mas bajo.

-En un momento regreso para tomar su pedido- El chico dio media vuelta y fue hacia la recepción.

Después de ordenar yo decidí simplemente meditar en silencio y conocer lo que había alrededor, una vez que terminamos el café Tomoyo propuso regresar a casa y yo simplemente asentí.

Rumbo al departamento, mientras caminábamos tranquilamente, por alguna razón yo estaba distraída y no me di cuanta de que alguien venia corriendo en mi dirección sin fijarse y antes de notarlo ya estaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento!

-Lo siento!- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo el joven mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-No te preo…- me vi obligada a dejar de hablar en cuanto se cruzaron nuestras miradas, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que se reflejaban de manera tan divina con la luz tenue del sol ocultándose que si no comencé a babear en ese instante fue por pura suerte.

Desperté de mi sueño perfecto gracias a un pequeño empujón que me dio mi amiga cuya presencia olvide por completo.

-No te preocupes- conseguí decir al fin- no fue culpa tuya, ha sido un accidente.

-Aun así discúlpame era yo quien corría sin fijarme por donde iba, ¿pero cual es tu nombre?- pregunto amablemente- Yo soy Li, Shaoran Li.

-Mucho gusto Li- dije tratando de no perder el control- Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-El gusto ha sido mio Sakura- a esto me refería cuando comencé esta historia, este sentimiento es indescriptible, sentí que mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho muy fuerte al momento que él tomaba mi mano como cortesía al presentarnos.

-ah! Ella es mi amiga Tomoyo- dije torpemente y segura del color rojo de mis mejillas.

-Mucho gusto- se adelanto mi amiga antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

-Igualmente Tomoyo, es un placer-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a mi amiga.-Debo irme ahora, pero ha sido grato este encuentro, espero verte de nuevo Sakura, ha sido un placer Tomoyo- menciono mientras avanzaba lentamente- Hasta luego!

Incluso después de que Él se fuera, yo aun estaba en estado de Shock.

-¿Estas bien Sakurita?- Tomoyo me pregunto un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba a mi- Eso fue muy raro ¿no lo crees?

-E estoy bien Tomoyo- exclame lo tranquila que pude y fingiendo una sonrisa como si nada ocurriera- Vamos a casa!

**Notas de la autora: **Hola Chicos y chicas este es mi primer fic inventado en algún momento de inspiración y se ha dado gracias a que una amiga me dijo que debería de escribir algún fic ya que yo siempre le digo que actualice los que ella escribe jeje pero bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y me gustaría que dejaran comentarios, criticas y lo que ustedes quieran en los reviews ya que estos me ayudaran a continuar la historia para que sea como les guste.

Los dejo por que son las 3 am y subí el fic ahora porque no se cuando se digne a servir mi internet de nuevo.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo xD Bye Bye! ^.^


End file.
